


Only A Click Away

by SplyBox



Series: Internet Girlfriends [1]
Category: Avatar: Legend of Korra
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-09-19
Updated: 2015-09-19
Packaged: 2018-04-21 11:44:58
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,178
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4827944
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SplyBox/pseuds/SplyBox
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It's amazing how close the internet can bring two people</p>
            </blockquote>





	Only A Click Away

**Author's Note:**

> Internet Girlfriends Prompt for Korrasami week  
> (Plus the bonus Airport Prompt rolled in)

It’s extraordinary the lengths that technology made smaller, people are more connected to each other than ever. Conversation with people living across the world took place every minute, of every day. Conversations between total strangers, people who have never met, and maybe people who never will meet. Korra desperately hoped that her long time online friend was not a relationship where they would never meet.

Her relationship with Asami started innocently enough on a popular blogging, social media site when she first followed someone who a mutual follower of hers reblogged often from. It wasn’t until a reblogged selfie did Korra think she should be following this girl as well. Korra was totally enamored from the start but there was no way she would follow her back. She was probably some popular blog that tons of people follow, some prissy, popular girl who thinks Oh my god, she followed me back! Maybe she had just misclicked, she was sure she would wake up tomorrow to see this beautiful girl unfollowed her. She punched herself getting all worked up over thinking about it so much.

The next morning Korra awoke to her activity full of notifications from this goddess on Earth reblogging and liking dozens and dozens of posts she had made and reblogged. I guess we have some common interests then, cool.

Weeks and months past with similar activity and minimal interaction between the two girls, a couple of thoughtful tags on more depressive posts reblogged from Korra. A similar care Korra made for this mysterious girl who hid behind the moniker of ‘morning-beauty.’ A few anonymous messages appeared offering Korra support after posting a slightly oversharing rant about family drama that she secretly hoped was from this morning-beauty, Korra offered similar support after seeing posts about a deceased mother. Korra dreaded to think about losing her parents, two of the most supportive people in her life, who loved her despite all her trouble making and fights she got into. They were always fights defending the underdog, she always refused to stand idly by as someone was being bullied.

That was something she admired about this girl she idolised, this raven-haired beauty who seemed utterly perfect in every way; she was always spreading awareness for LGBT+ rights across the world.

Korra secretly wondered why she fought so hard for LGBT+ equality.

The two didn’t start actually conversing until Korra posted a picture of herself, something she rarely did, because she was proud of the progress of her bodybuilding.

The picture was instantly reblogged by Asami, tagged with the nicest compliments.

Korra was instantly smitten. Her face lit up and couldn’t help but giggle at the level of compliments she had just received. The only person to have complimented her to this degree was her friend Bolin.

Korra raced to send a message to the other girl, thanking her for her kindness.

Her reply was instant. Full of desire to get to know Korra. Asking her the silliest things like her favorite color, her favorite candy, her favorite flowers, whether she had any pets, what those pet’s names were, as well as her favorite bands and artists.

Korra laughed lightly at the innocence of the questions but divulged in answers nonetheless; blue, chocolate crunch bars, Heavenly Blue Morning Glory, a giant Great Pyrenees named Naga, and that she was currently listening to PVRIS and Halsey nearly 24/7.

A nearly instant response again stating their shared love for Halsey and interest in what kind of music PVRIS made and suggestions of what to listen to.

Korra readily suggested a few songs that she hoped the other girl would understand.

A day went by before the next message came, asking what Korra liked about PVRIS because she liked what she heard and immediately bought the album.

Korra responded honestly, saying she related to the singer in a similar way she related to Halsey, that they were both authentic and honest to who they are. They both are unapologetically queer, Korra wrote plainly, like she was.

Korra hesitated on sending this message, reluctant to put that much personal information out to someone she barely knew. Whether she was scared of rejection or ridicule, she wasn’t sure.

She was relieved to see a reply stating similar from the other girl, that a lot of the lyrics made sense with understanding the lyrics were about a girlfriend, and that she had a new favorite band.

Korra sighed, relieved that she hadn’t creeped out the beautiful girl, but felt slightly anxious about where to go from there. She sent a simple message, saying that she’d love to get to know the other girl, and that she could call her Korra.

The other girl responded with similar regard, calling herself Asami.

The months went on and the two girls grew closer and closer, more back and forth messages on the blogging site, eventually each learned where the other resided, Korra in Canada and Asami in Japan. Korra marveled at the distance between the two and how effortlessly they conversed.

Snapchats were exchanged, facebook friend requests were made, skype calls were shared.

Their friendship grew over the course of three years, stories of bad boyfriends and bad girlfriends were shared, lessons from terrible dates, all until a tumultuous skype call wherein the two talked about their latest failed romantic endeavour where Korra asked, rather reluctantly, why didn’t the two of them just date.

Asami sheepishly responded with the obvious issue of the distance but Korra was quick to point out that they could make it work, that people did this all the time, that they could find some way of getting together in the end. The other girl relented that she did find Korra attractive and they got along extremely well. She agreed that talking to her, no matter the medium, never felt awkward, and that she was always happy to hear Korra’s voice over Skype.

The two grew closer and closer, sharing insider jokes, pushing the other to strive for their greatest. Asami prodded Korra to apply for the intern position at a lawyer firm she was talking about over and over because she knew that Korra had the right mind for fairness. Likewise, Korra pushed Asami to ask her dad for more responsibilities at the engineering firm he owned.

They both succeeded; of course they would, they told each other, they were both smart and amazing.

They both delved deeply into their work, leaving very little time for the long skype calls they used to share, both frequently falling asleep on the other during those short skype calls. Korra would wake up to apologize for falling asleep on Asami only to look at her laptop screen to see the other girl soundly asleep on her keyboard. The sight of this girl she loved so dearly, tuckered out but still wanting to be connected to Korra in any way filled her heart with something stronger than love. Something unnameable, something Korra never felt in any prior relationship.

Korra resolved to start saving up as much as she could for two things, a plane ticket and a ring.

Korra’s parents had known about Asami and her relationship with the girl, they met her on skype a while ago and wholly approved of Korra’s plan to visit her in Japan.

The plane ticket was quickly saved up, a separate fund for an engagement ring was still being built up. She knew that Asami deserved the best and she also didn’t want to rush into things with the girl she had only talked to online. That deeper feeling of love still remained though.

They had been dating for a year and a half by the time Korra could actually plan to visit Asami, she had saved enough money to buy several more round trip flights and planned to spend as many long weekends with the other girl as she could afford to, she knew that this was the girl of her dreams, the one she was waiting for her whole life, her forever-girl.

She excitedly told Asami about the plan to visit her and the other girl shared her excitement doubly. They talked through the night about what they would do and how they would best spend their time.

As Friday came closer, Korra became more and more antsy to finally hold the other girl physically. To finally have a real face to face connection with Asami.

She hugged her parents goodbye and entered the airport, excited for her nearly 13 hour flight.

She boarded the flight, with slight trepidation, but sure that the other side of the flight will be full of happiness. She sat down, put her headphones in, and fell asleep.

She awoke from her slumber only during some bad turbulence and then as she felt the judder of the landing gear hitting asphalt.

She exited the plane knowing Asami would be waiting for her, she remembered hearing her saying something about holding a sign for her, as if they wouldn’t recognize each other.

She scanned the crowd at baggage, hoping to see her raven-haired girlfriend eagerly waiting for her. There she was, holding a sign over her head that read ‘My Dork.’

Korra raced to her from across the room, threw her arms around Asami and felt so overjoyed that she didn’t even notice the board Asami was holding had ended up flying across the room.

“I hope you haven’t been waiting long?” Korra asked, totally in awe of how tall her girlfriend was compared to her.

“Only two years”

Korra couldn’t believe it had taken so long to finally meet Asami face to face but she never wanted to leave her embrace. Her warm, jasmine filled embrace.

“Come on, let’s go get lunch, I bet you’re starving.”

That weekend was the best weekend of Korra and Asami’s lives. They both confessed that they shared a scarily deep love for each other, that they were glad to finally have a physical meeting, that they finally could share intimate time with the other, and they couldn’t believe it was going to be over so soon. Korra promised Asami she would visit again soon but Asami suggested she visit her home next time. Korra refused at first but Asami assured her she had been putting money aside for a while and that even if it was expensive, her father would have no issue footing the rest of the bill. He fell in love with Korra the moment he had met her after all and considered her a second daughter. Not to mention, that he was incredibly rich.

The airport goodbye was a somber affair but Asami promised Korra she would visit as soon as she could afford time off.

The months between visits were longer than anything Korra thought was possible. It was usually only two months, rarely three. Korra’s parents adored Asami and was glad to accept her into their home.

After rotating visits for another year and a half, Korra was totally sure she wanted to marry Asami. She would make something work, no matter the universe I will always love this girl.

It was her turn to visit Asami and she said she had big news for Korra, she seemed particularly excited for what it meant for Korra. Korra wondered what the news would be. She brought the engagement ring she had finally bought with her, a beautiful tourmaline main stone with two diamonds accenting the main stone.

The airport arrival was the same hug and kiss filled event that Korra loved and cherished, except Asami was filled with more energy than before.

It was only halfway through their lunch did Asami finally get to explaining her great news.

“Okay, so do you remember how I told you I have amazing news?”

“I do.”

“I’ve been trying to think of how to say this but I think it’s best I just come right out and say it”

“Okay, I’m listening sweetie.”

“My Dad is opening a new branch to his engineering firm and you’ll never believe where it is.”

“Umm, the south pole?”

Asami rolled her eyes playfully.

“No, New York! And he said, if I wanted to, I could head the whole branch!”

Korra was awestruck. This was a perfect opportunity for the two of them.

“Can I ask you a really important question then?”

Asami nodded and Korra reached into her pocket to grab the ring box.

“As you know, we’ve been through a lot together and apart, but as you know I am just crazy about you and I wanted to see if you’d like to spend the rest of our lives together.” Korra opened the box and Asami burst into tears. “Asami, will you marry me?”

“Wow,” Asami continued crying and managed to choke out, “Um, yes! Of Course!”

The wedding was the following fall in Central Park.

They bought a penthouse suite together, Korra becoming a highly successful lawyer with her own firm and Asami the branch of Future Industries the most successful engineering firm in the country.

**Author's Note:**

> Let me know if you liked it, first time delving into AU writing. Decided to go with a non evil Hiroshi, at least from how it ended up. Toyed around with the idea of him being involved with the Yakuza but it didn't end up fitting into the story the way I liked.


End file.
